


凤凰哭泣之时

by kylinnnnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinnnnn/pseuds/kylinnnnn
Summary: 当福克斯的突然到来打乱了他们的假期，哈利和汤姆发现自己被扔进了一个平行世界，那里伏地魔统治着英国魔法界，有年轻的食死徒哈利波特听命于他。现在，他们必须以智谋应付这个世界的危险，找到回家的路，但是当一个被称为沉默的神秘法器落入哈利手中，回家可能是他们最小的问题了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 5





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Phoenix Cries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766978) by [purplewitch156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplewitch156/pseuds/purplewitch156). 



1999年7月30日

汤姆不用看表，也不用看沙发后面那个俗气到华丽、每当指针指向十二点的时候就吼得像狮子一样布谷鸟时钟（来自哈利的校友卢娜洛夫古德的迟来圣诞礼物），就知道他们已经快迟了。他大步走到楼梯口。

“哈利，我们得走了。”

“如果你告诉我我们要去哪儿，我就知道该打包什么了。”哈利大声喊道。。

“不错的尝试，”汤姆回答，不由自主地被逗乐了。“但我还是不会告诉你的。随便拿点东西下来吧。”

一连串像诅咒一样的牢骚从楼梯上飘了下来。汤姆微笑起来。他总是很享受这个。 明天哈里就十九岁了，汤姆为了这次奢侈铺张的庆祝已经计划了几个月。

“他从来没有出过国，”格兰杰在6月份的一次午餐上说。他们聚集在他和哈利小屋的后院里。哈利在远处和蹒跚学步的泰迪卢平玩耍时，他、格兰杰和韦斯莱三人围坐在一棵枝叶茂密的樱桃树下喝茶。 “我想他会喜欢的。”

违背自己的意愿，汤姆最终选择向韦斯莱和格兰杰吐露自己想带哈利出去的愿望。 当汤姆宣布他和哈利要出门度假时，很难不指望哈利生活中的熟人问一些烦人的问题，所以他寻求了帮助。哈利的老朋友急于提供帮助，窃窃私语，保证这将是一个保密到最后的惊喜。

自从圣诞节后不久搬去和哈利住后，汤姆很快发现和哈里住在一起也意味着和一群红头发、一个一岁大的鼻涕虫和一连串的临时客人住在一起，尽管哈利说他过于夸张了。

“你准备休多长时间的假? ”格兰杰问。

“三个星期，”汤姆说着，又给自己倒了一杯茶。令人惊讶的是，罗巴兹令人意外地轻松同意了他的两位最高级别傲罗的长时间缺席。

“我们不随叫随到，”汤姆坚定地告诉他。

“当然不了，”罗巴兹说。 “你以为我会为了几桩谋杀案把你们俩拖回来？ 我 ** _还有_** 其他傲罗，里德尔。尽情享受吧。”

罗巴兹的眼睛里闪过的一丝会心光芒让汤姆觉得不爽，仿佛傲罗队长怀疑这个惊喜生日度假只不过是一个更大惊喜的铺垫。

韦斯莱往后靠在椅子上。“你知道吗，我甚至不认为哈利度过假。他从来没有提过。”他窃笑起来。“看着酒店被奇美拉毁于一旦。那就是他的运气。”

格兰杰在桌子底下踢了他一脚。

“我不会带他去希腊的，”汤姆在韦斯莱伤心地搓着小腿时回答说。

格兰杰看了看四周，兴奋地问: “你选好地方了吗? ”

汤姆点点头。

格兰杰和韦斯莱都期待地盯着他，汤姆只得承认: “秘鲁。”

“哦! ” 格兰杰高兴地叫了起来，韦斯莱咧嘴笑着说: “那就是一只毒牙龙。”

“罗恩，他们不会受到任何攻击的。”格兰杰恼怒地说。

韦斯莱哼道：“你和我认识的是一个哈利吗? ”

格兰杰没理他。她转向汤姆。“听起来很棒。他会喜欢的。”

“喜欢什么? ”

他们三人的脑袋都迅速扭了过去。哈利站在他们面前，泰迪靠在他身侧。这孩子平时的金黄色头发现在变得和哈利的一模一样，甚至在后脑勺支了起来。在过去的几周里，随着他不断地模仿周围的人，他的易容马格斯技能得到了迅速的发展。这使得带他去 Ottery St. Catchpole 的麻瓜村庄购物成为一项艰巨的任务。汤姆吃惊地注意到，那个男孩今天选择模仿他的眼睛。假如哈利和他有孩子的话，看起来应该就像这样，他祈祷萨拉查不会发生这种事。如果其他人发现了这种令人不安的相似之处，他们并未揪住这点多加评论。

“喜欢什么? ”哈利重复着，充满期待地看着他们。

“你一直在看的那本书，”韦斯莱隔了一拍说道。他转向格兰杰，打了个响指。“伞菌... ...哪里的? ”

“南半球。”格兰杰很快提供了答案。

哈利扬起右边的眉毛，“听起来很有趣。”

“哦，是的，”格兰杰强调地说。“纳威聊起这个说个不停。我必须研究研究。”

“好吧，”哈利说，用怀疑的眼光打量着他们。“我要在安多米达来之前把泰迪熊洗干净。”

 ** _另外但愿能让这个男孩变得更像他自己_** ，汤姆不安地想。

其他人，除了格兰杰、韦斯莱、罗伯兹和沙克尔，没有人知道汤姆是谁。或者，如果更精确地说，他 ** _曾经_** 是谁。对于世界上其他人来说，他就是托马斯索恩，一个熟练而高效的傲罗，碰巧在和他的同事约会。引用《预言家日报》上的话: **_托马斯索恩，哈利波特的真命天子_** 【chosen one，也有救世主的意思】。

安多米达至少每隔一周拜访一次小屋，带着泰迪赴共同相聚时光。她在战争中失去了很多——她的丈夫、女儿、女婿，但她有泰迪和哈里。汤姆对她的应对能力印象深刻。虽然他从来没有和第三个布莱克姐妹说过话，因为多年前她在贝拉加入他的队伍之前不久就疏远了自己。他发现这个女人的陪伴意料之外的愉快。他发现自己处于讶异的频率让他觉得很有趣。毕竟，意识到他爱哈利波特应该是结束所有惊讶地惊讶。有趣的是，它竟然只是一条无穷无尽溪流的起点。

当哈利和泰迪消失在房子里时，韦斯莱转向汤姆，向他竖起了大拇指。

“毫无疑心。”

在他旁边，格兰杰翻了个白眼，既被幽默到又有些恼怒。

“伞菌? 真的吗? ”

韦斯莱耸耸肩，“我还能说什么? ”

“你没救了，”格兰杰说，但她很显然被迷住了。

再一次，让汤姆惊讶的是，每次哈利最亲密的两个朋友来看他，他也被迷住了。格兰杰的大脑是一个学者的梦想，而韦斯莱——除了他轻松自得的幽默感——是一个愿意为了救自己的同伴而趟入食肉水域的家伙。

汤姆从来没有过这样的经历。他从来没有朋友或知己。他从不理解这种吸引力。 直到哈利。尽管他没有从这种角度看待格兰杰或韦斯莱，但他也没有像他曾经认为的那样介意他们。

他介意的，举个例子，这个狮子钟。等待着哈利出现，汤姆站在它面前，数着它金色的滴答作响的秒数。哈利坚持要把它挂起来，汤姆报复性地把他们的卧室变成了尽可能的斯莱特林风。哈利在楼梯上突然发出的脚步声使他转过身来。

“好吧。” 哈利放下手提箱。“我准备好了。除非我需要炖牛肉。”

汤姆盯着行李箱看。“你把东西都打包好了，是不是? ”

“是的。除非我需要炖牛肉。需要炖牛肉吗? ” 哈利问道，尽管马上就要知道了，他还是试图从汤姆那里套出度假地点来。

汤姆忍住一声大笑，轻轻地弹了一下他的魔杖，箱子缩成了核桃大小。又弹了一下，箱子缩进了他的口袋里，安全地放在他自己的行李箱旁边。哈利握住他伸出的手，脸上带着和汤姆第一次告诉他假期时一样兴奋的笑容。他从另一个口袋里掏出一周前酒店用猫头鹰寄来的门钥匙。

“我们不幻影移形? ”哈利惊讶地说。

“太远了。我不认为你会想第一天就在治疗分体伤势上度过吧。”

说实话他们都不会。他确认了一下狮子钟的时间，而哈利把食指放在那个看起来相当朴素的纪念章上。它上面唯一稍微有点意思的是一个小小的蚀刻雕像。

“那是条龙吗? ” 哈利边问边仔细检查那枚硬币。他变得越来越兴奋。”我们是不是要... ”

他的话被门钥匙发出的明亮蓝光打断了。他和哈利肚脐被猛地向后一勾，飞快地飞越了大西洋。一秒后，汤姆的脚碰到了坚实的地面，哈利跌跌撞撞地撞在他身上，胳膊肘撞到了汤姆的胸腔。他们离开了Ottery St. Catchpole的起居室，现在站在一尘不染的旅馆的飞路休息室里。

哈利立刻转过身来，环顾着周围的一切。一扇落地窗占据了整面墙，对面是一组定期燃起火焰的飞路壁炉。哈利的嘴张大了。他走近玻璃。

“在哪里... ... ”

“秘鲁，”汤姆一边说，一边走到他身边一同欣赏着这令人惊叹的风景。这家酒店就像一个鸟窝，栖息在山的上方凹处。 “安第斯山脉。再过十个山脊就是马丘比丘，但这是一家巫师酒店，所以我们可以俯瞰 Ligero de Valle ——一个更加古老的文明。” 就在他说话的时候，一辆被飞翔的骆驼拉着的马车从他们眼前闪烁着光芒的魔法城市起飞了，快速地把乘客送到附近的山顶，在那里，城市的更多部分蔓延开来，状似危险地沿着山脊建造起来。他瞅了哈利一眼。“你喜欢吗? ”

当汤姆选择要带哈利去哪个景点时，只有一个要求。一切要和他一样令人惊叹。当哈利转向他，脸上洋溢着喜悦时，他知道自己算是成功了。

**xXx**

哈利感觉又回到了十一岁，希望自己有十二双眼睛。他跟着汤姆走出到达室，走进一个敞开的大房间里。由金、橙和绿色构成的复杂壁画覆盖着墙壁，盘卷向上直到高高的拱形天花板上。哈利向后仰着脖子，试图把一切都收入眼中。壁画 ** _动了_** 。 彩色的石头调换着位置，形成了环绕酒店的起伏山脉。石头闪烁着铜红光芒，化作一列秘鲁毒牙龙呼啸着越过墙壁。

就像在魁地奇世界杯上一样，哈利盯着在接待大厅里走来走去的外国巫师和女巫。 他们的长袍比哈利和汤姆的长袍更加华丽多彩: 鲜艳的红色和天蓝，条纹和钻石图案。一个留着巨大的把手胡子的巫师正在对着看起来像是他妻子和女儿的人说着一口流利的德语。他们手里都拿着五颜六色的小册子。

哈利在错综复杂的厚地毯上轻轻绊了一下，急忙跟上站在接待台前的汤姆，他正在对一个身穿紫红色条纹长袍、胸前别着一枚精美毒牙龙徽章的巫师说话。

“托马斯索恩的预定房间，”汤姆说着，随意地靠在桌子上，把门钥匙滑向接待员。

这位男巫留着一撇足以让罗恩流泪的铅笔细的胡子，他把 Portkey 送到桌子后面的一个盒子里，查阅了一本厚厚的装订式账簿。

“托马斯 · 索恩，Medallion套房【medallion就是前文的纪念章】，8月21日退房。”

“没错，”汤姆说。

店员机灵地点了点头，从登记簿上抬起头，目光落在正在柜台上翻阅一摞旅游小册子的哈利身上。就像上了发条一样，巫师的眼睛迅速上移到哈利的额头，然后睁大了，恍然大悟。

汤姆清了清嗓子。

“你的钥匙，”店员突然间气喘吁吁地说，手里拿着一把闪闪发光的金色钥匙，上面镶嵌着一块铜石头。 “德兹会领你去你的房间。”

一声裂响，德兹出现在他们身边，一个穿着同样精致但是浅绿色的条纹服饰的家养小精灵

“祝您住得愉快，”店员面露笑容。

当他们跟着德兹走出接待大厅，进入一部玻璃电梯时，哈利几乎掩饰不住他的笑容，瞥了汤姆一眼。电梯向上，展示着酒店内部的闪亮内景以及周围的群山。哈利从未见过如此炫目的东西。他好奇这个地方要花多少钱。他知道汤姆有存储起来的资金——任何在富丽堂皇的Cornithia住了五个月的人都有钱——但即使是他也不太确信傲罗的抚恤金能支持这里的三个星期。

突然，哈利内心一些冒着泡的热切眩晕开始动摇。他和汤姆从来不谈钱的事。即使在一起生活了七个月，这个问题也从来没有出现过。他甚至不知道汤姆是否有古灵阁的钥匙。而这一切都是个惊喜。一次生日庆祝，汤姆这么告诉他。一次小小的逃亡【度假】，只有他们两个。

小？这到底怎么才能算小？如果这就是汤姆认为的小事，哈利想知道什么他认为才是重大的。哈利曾想象过湖边的小屋。也许去钓钓鱼。去徒步旅行。他从来没有想到任何近似于 ** _这个_** 。一想到这里，哈利突然被什么击中了: 他怎么会身处云雾缭绕的安第斯山脉上一座秘鲁酒店的顶峰上呢？当哈利在十二月问他在 ** _他的_** 生日想做什么时，汤姆茫然地看着他。

“没什么，”他说。

“哦，拜托。我们必须做点什么。并不是每天你都能 ** _再次_** 满31岁的。”

汤姆显然对整个概念感到困惑，但没有反对，“什么”变成了一顿家常晚餐，两瓶汤姆最喜欢的葡萄酒，大量的性爱（开玩笑的），还有塞莱斯蒂娜 · 沃贝克最热门歌曲的亲笔签名唱片。午夜时分，他们靠在一起坐在小屋的后门廊上，观看底下村庄的新年烟花。哈利对自己挺满意的，但是现在，随着电梯上升，看着沐浴着阳光的群山延伸到远处，他开始希望自己做了些别的——多一点闪耀，多一点戏剧性，多一些可以与坐落在山顶上的旅馆相匹敌的事情。

电梯的玻璃门打开，通向铺着金色瓷砖的地面。德齐用手指敲了敲过道上一扇打磨光亮的门。

“Medallion套房，”他鞠了一躬宣布道。门打开了，哈利的下巴又一次掉了下来。

“大人们需要什么东西吗? ”德兹问。

“不用了，谢谢。”汤姆说着，漫不经心地扫了一眼面前无比宽敞的起居室。 “不过——这家餐厅什么时候开业? ”

“Sirenia现在停止供应午餐了，大人，但是七点四十五分会重新开放。酒吧仍然开着。客房服务随时可用。”

哈利想汤姆低声说了些别的什么。他没有听清，正忙着一览Medallion 套房。不是 ** _一个_** 房间。是 ** _五个_** 。五个房间。一间巨大的卧室里有一张无比巨大的床，一间庞大的浴室，铺着闪闪发光的蔚蓝色瓷砖，一间起居室里附带一个宽敞的阳台，还有两个其他的房间，哈利完全不知道它们的用途。他拉开玻璃门，走到阳台上。风猛地把他的头发往后吹，他的胃向下俯冲【因为失重感】。酒店刻在山的一侧，客人得以鸟瞰安第斯山脉和面前的城市。他们离家的时候太阳已经下山了。现在它则高悬头顶。到了晚上，他的生物钟大概会完全紊乱。哈利听见汤姆走到他身后的阳台上。

“晚饭前你想在在城里逛逛，还是待在旅馆里? ” 他没有回答，汤姆走近了一些。 “哈利? ”

“这太疯狂了，”哈利低声说，“你以前来过这里吗? ”

“不在这儿，不。”汤姆说。“但它是魔法界最热门的目的地之一。我觉得这样很合适。”

“为了十九岁生日? ”哈利虚弱地说。

汤姆微笑着，太阳的金色光束在他的头发上闪耀。

“为什么不呢? ”

哈利笑了起来，“等着罗恩和赫敏发现这件事吧! ”

“嗯，”汤姆说，“他们实际上已经知道了。”

“是吗? ”哈利吃惊地说。

“每个人都为你的生日而争吵，”汤姆说。 “轮到我了。韦斯莱打赌说我们会被毒牙龙袭击。”他突然严肃起来。“它们很分布广泛而且极具攻击性。它们在俯冲前会盘旋，所以注意留意阴影。它们的翅膀产生特殊的振动，而叫声会—— ”

哈利一步向前，拉近了他们之间的距离，双臂搂住了汤姆的脖子。

“德兹说酒吧还开着? ”

“我相信他是这么说的。”

“也许我们可以点几杯酒，然后决定我们该做什么，”哈利建议，缓慢而狡猾地微笑起来，那种他知道会让汤姆的心跳加快零点几秒的微笑。“我拿了很多小册子。决定先看哪个可能需要一些时间。”

“哦，”汤姆轻轻喘息，“要花 ** _好长_** 时间呢。”

**xXx**

骤雨倾盆而下，即使在长袍上施加了避雨咒，西弗勒斯浑身还是湿透了。在他身边，艾弗里来回走着，他的龙皮靴子在泥地里吱吱作响。远处有一座小屋。透过雨幕能模糊看到淡紫色的烟雾从烟囱里袅袅升起。在黑魔王指派他和艾弗里到这个地方时产生的不安加剧了，在皮肤上像蚂蚁一样爬行。

“他们到底会不会出现? ”艾弗里咆哮着，雨中漫长的等待使他暴躁起来。

西弗勒斯瞪了艾弗里一眼以示警告，但是在倾盆大雨中他确定艾弗里没看到。说黑魔王儿子的坏话是不明智的，不是因为那个男人无处不在，而是因为如果他发现了——他总会发现——下场会比死还糟。

一道尖锐的裂空声，紧接着是沉重的存在感——就像你游得太深时耳膜受到的压力——让西弗勒斯和艾弗里转过身来。他们立刻鞠了一躬。

“将军，”他们低声说。

黑魔王的儿子，高个子，黑头发，走近他们，一个更小的身影跟随着他的脚步。里德尔把波特带来了。西弗勒斯的不安增加了三倍。当他们从西弗勒斯和艾弗里身边经过的时候，西弗勒斯试图吸引波特的注意力，但是那个男孩的脸隐藏在他的斗篷兜帽下面。

西弗勒斯和艾弗里一言不发地站成一排，紧随其后。 里德尔在离前门半码远的地方停了下来。

“把犯人抓出来，”他命令道。

又一声爆裂，波特消失了。一秒后，房子里响起了惊吓的尖叫声。波特攻击时的红光在窗户上交织闪烁。艾弗里迅速带着冷酷的决心跟了上去，西弗勒斯也跟了上去。然而，当他们的脚踏上老房子弯曲的地板时，已经没什么可做的了。波特是一个高效的施法者。德拉库尔一家蜷缩在地板上，被无形的绳索捆着，浑身颤抖。

再一次，空气中魔法的重量提醒他们里德尔的存在。就像他的父亲，他可以无声无息地幻影显形和移形，一个西弗勒斯只知道另一个巫师能做到的壮举。

“德拉库尔先生，”里德尔打招呼。“你真是太傻了。”

“求你了，”德拉库尔说，浑身都在颤抖，他那沾满汗水的圆脸上闪着亮光。“将军大人，我们什么也没做——”

“什么都没做? ” 里德尔轻轻地说。“把非法的门钥匙走私到英国算什么都没做? ”

“我们不会做这样的事情! ”

“你告诉我这些不是你的作品? ” 里德尔问道，把一个小包从口袋里拿出来扔到了地板上。哗啦一声，一堆锡罐和锈迹斑斑的挂坠从包口漏了出来。“你确定吗？要非常、非常小心啊，先生。”

“一定是弄错了，大人! ” 德拉库尔喊道，但这个男人不善于骗人。

“你真心以为黑魔王不会发现? ” 里德尔问道。 “对他来说没有秘密，德拉库尔。 他知道。他总是知道。”

在德拉库尔旁边，他的妻子紧闭着眼睛，他们的女儿脸色更加苍白了。女孩开始用快速的法语低语起什么。西弗勒斯不知道她是不是在祈祷。

里德尔举起他的魔杖。

“求你了! ” 德拉库尔喊道。“求你了，我的家人不知道！饶了他们！惩罚我吧！求你了! ”

“黑魔王不会 ** _手下留情_** ，”里德尔厉声道。“你早该知道的，德拉库尔。”

“等等。”

里德尔停下来，瞥了一眼波特。男孩的兜帽在袭击中掉了下来，他的眼睛—— ** _莉莉_** 的眼睛——扫视着对面的墙。波特向一间高大的衣橱柜走去时，德拉库尔夫妇停止了呼吸。他猛地拉开门，一个年轻的女孩暴露出来，她有着和她姐姐一样的银金色头发和漂亮的脸蛋。

“不! ” 当波特把小女孩从藏身的地方拉出来时，大女儿哭了。“不，求你了！她只是个孩子! ”

波特没理她。他把哭泣的女孩拖到她的家人身边，把她和其他人一样困在无形的绳索里。

“哈利，为什么不由你来招待他们呢? ”里德尔愉快地说。

“不! ” 大女儿情绪失控了，泪流满面。“发发慈悲吧！发发慈悲吧! ”

但是波特没有怜悯之心。它在多年前就被挖出来了。他举起魔杖。

“ ** _阿瓦达索命!_** ”

西弗勒斯闭上了眼睛，但那刺眼的绿色还是透过紧闭的眼睑燃烧着。像几袋面粉从高处掉了下来，沉重的撞击声传遍了整个房间。德拉库尔一家死了。

“收集所有的门钥匙，”里德尔命令西弗勒斯和艾弗里。“然后把它全烧毁。”

艾弗里立刻开始工作，跨过德拉库尔们，好像它们是浮木一样。里德尔在眨眼间无声地幻影移形离开了，而波特的脸色变了。他的目光终于遇到了西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯冷冷地看了回去，这样对待波特轻而易举。那个男孩是个耻辱。一个懦夫。他配不上莉莉的眼睛。男孩看着他，而一切发生得太快了，西弗勒斯不知道这是不是他的想象，但是那明亮的绿色里有东西在闪烁。几乎…几乎有种……

但是波特转过身去，像发令枪一样的爆裂声在砖房里回响，他随里德尔离开了。

西弗勒斯摇摇头，回到了现实，和艾弗里一起搜查房子。他已经浪费了太多的时间和精力希望哈利波特没有迷失了，然而很明显莉莉的儿子已经不再了。

**xXx**

空间压缩又扩张，汤姆出现在里德尔宅邸的门厅。家养小精灵博芬立刻注意到了。

“汤姆少爷，”博芬低声说道，腰弯的太低以至他那尖尖的鼻子碰到了地板。“我们的主在客厅等候您的出现。博芬要送茶上来吗? ”

“不，”汤姆说，对这个消息微微皱起眉头。“没有这个必要。”

“好的，汤姆少爷，”博芬说。他仍然鞠着躬，啪地一声消失了。

汤姆漫步穿过房子，走进铺着木板的房间，他瞧也没瞧一眼年长的自己，径直走向酒柜。

“德拉库尔一家? ”伏地魔问道，声音柔和。

汤姆选好了，倒了一大杯酒。他面对着伏地魔，翘起腿坐在桌旁。“搞定了。”

“好极了。我估计还有其他人提供黑市门钥匙，但我们会把他们揪出来的。哈利表现如何? ”

“他镇定自若。”

算是事后之明，汤姆的眼睛扫视了一下那天早上他占有了哈利的桌面。男孩的手指在抛光的木头上留下了污迹。汤姆注意到那些痕迹已经消失了。博芬已经做过清洁工作了。

屋子里灯火通明，伏地魔苍白的皮肤和明亮的眼睛似乎燃烧的更亮了。

“你相信他准备好再试一次吗? ”

“快了，大概，”汤姆回答说，“但还没有。”

伏地魔扬起了一边无毛的眉毛。“他已经‘快了’一段时间了。你是不是对你的宠物产生了依恋？你是否在担心，他准备好了之后需要做些什么? ”

汤姆发出一声轻笑。他把杯子放在桌子上。“你给我的任务是帮他做好准备。他没有。”

“在什么方面还没有准备好? ”伏地魔问道。汤姆知道，随着伏地魔的声音变得越来越轻柔，危险也逐步增加。他知道这一点，因为他们是同一个人。“没有准备好拥有Silence，还是没有准备好用任何你能想到的方式来取悦你? ”

“你不赞成我对那孩子的处理方式吗? ” 汤姆问道，声音同样轻柔。

“我来这里只是想提醒你心是危险的器官，”伏地魔嘶嘶地说。“如果你不能控制你的心，悲剧就会降临。我很惊讶你竟然忘记了这一点，考虑到你在哪里度过了那么多年。”

汤姆脸上的轻松神情消失了。他的声音变得僵硬了。“你是在威胁我吗? ”

他不能再回到吊坠盒里了。他已经被释放了太久，不能再回去了。如果与自己决斗是确保这一点的必要条件，他肯定会这么做。

“我还有其他的。”伏地魔冷淡地提醒他。

汤姆的嘴干了。他可以对抗伏地魔——他甚至可能会赢——但他不知道挂坠盒藏在哪里。只有伏地魔知道。只要轻轻弹一下手指，汤姆就会像瓶中精灵一样被捉住而且再也不会被放出来了。他虚幻的手指无法触摸。他无法品尝。他无法倾听。他只有回忆，甚至连记忆，只要有足够的时间，也会褪色。

难以置信。汤姆一直都知道自我憎恨，但他以前从来没有亲身经历过这个。

“只要你愿意，这孩子随时都可以回到神庙里。”汤姆面无表情地说。“要我召唤他吗? ”

幽默在伏地魔的红眼睛里闪烁。“谢谢，但不是今天。毕竟这次我来这儿不是为了和哈利说话的。你知道我讨厌来这儿，汤姆。不要让我再这么做。”

他一言不发地幻影移形，带走了房间里仅剩的那点点暖意。

**xXx**

哈利进入卧室立刻解开了长袍上的拉扣。他们从他的肩膀上滑落，堆在他的脚周围。他踢掉他的靴子，取下腰带，解开裤子，几乎是在狂乱中扯掉他的衬衫。它被汗水粘住了。虽然他的房间总是用魔咒保持在一个无比舒适的温度，但他的皮肤还是起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他需要另一个。

他双腿抽搐着蹒跚走向衣橱，手微微颤抖，他的搜寻变得疯狂起来。当他从袜子深处取出一个小瓶子时，无比的解脱感冲刷着他。他打开瓶塞，一口气喝光了。他的心平静下来，冷静的超然感在他身上蔓延，因为药水在他的血管里起作用，使他失麻木。让他安静。

呼吸稳定下来，他走进浴室，爬进爪形浴缸，打开了水龙头。浴缸开始灌水，他的头往后仰，水顺着他的小腿往上流，漫过他的肚子。他凝视着天花板，博芬点燃的蜡烛漂浮着照亮着房间。哈利不明白小精灵怎么总能在哈利到来的那一刻就知道，出现在他的房间，一个响指就点燃了蜡烛和壁炉，可能在哈利自己打开房门的几秒钟前离开。

他想汤姆是不是在自己的卧室里，还是他去了魔法部或者说黑魔王的宫殿去报告德拉库尔家族的灭亡。他想知道汤姆今晚是否会来找他，如果他没有，他介不介意哈利未经邀请就加入他。空虚变得越来越难以忽视。即使有了欣快水，对哈利来说药效消失得太快了，他心中的裂缝越来越强烈地盯着他。

哈利感受到了这个女孩的魔力，就像一只被困的小鸟疯狂的心跳。如果让他猜的话，他会说她比他小五岁。他完全可以忽略这快速的搏动。他本可以把她留在那儿，藏在那堆盘子里。

但是斯内普或者艾弗里会在寻找门钥匙的过程中发现她。她死亡是注定的，就像她其他的家人一样。与其孤独地死去，不如一起死去。最好不需要听着声音知道你是下一个。那样好多了，那样——

一道红色的反光让他低下了头。他的心猛捣了一下。洗澡水是红色的——不，是血。厚重、温暖、粘稠、胶质的血液。它沾上了他的皮肤，像焦油一样粘在他身上。它在上升，缓慢溅起来，漫过浴缸的边缘，洒在瓷砖地板上。

哈利摇摇晃晃地向前，手滑到球形把手上关掉了水龙头。他闭上了眼睛，屏住呼吸，倾听着血液溅到地板上的声音。是滑到门缝里了吗？是不是渗进了精致的地毯里？博芬会气疯的。

当他鼓起足够的勇气去看的时候，血已经不见了，变成了水，清澈而闪光。


	2. 二

哈利心里提醒自己要回头问问德兹旅馆用的是什么牌子的床单。他们简直身处天堂。 _慢慢地_ ，他醒了过来，但仍闭着眼睛。汤姆的手指抚摸着他的胳膊，从肩膀到胳膊肘，从胳膊肘到肩膀。当唇也加入手指的动作，哈利埋在枕头里微笑起来，吻纯洁而柔软，与汤姆前一天晚上在床上测试弹簧是印上的青色吻痕形成了鲜明对比。

“生日快乐，”汤姆低声说。

哈利翻了个身，他的问候已经停在了舌尖，但它消失了，当他看见——

“汤姆? ”

“嗯? ”汤姆一边问，一边亲吻着他的脖子。

“床上怎么会有花瓣? ”

汤姆轻轻地咬了一下耳垂，“为什么不会呢? ”

哈利眨了眨眼。 _两次_ 。完全弄不清状况，他摸索着寻找答案，却发现了床边桌子上的冰桶，晨光从支出来的酒瓶上反射跳跃。

“那是香槟吗? ”哈利吃惊地问。

靠着他的皮肤，汤姆的嘴唇翘起咧嘴笑起来，“是呀。”

“好吧。就是这样。”哈利挣扎着坐起来，汤姆转过身方便他的动作。就在他起身的时候，花瓣纷纷滑落，汇聚在他周围。“怎么回事? ”他问道。“在你的生日我给你做了 _马赛鱼汤_ ，你却反过来做了这些？秘鲁？玫瑰？香槟？玫瑰? ”哈利重复了一遍，太着迷于花瓣从汤姆的魔杖上落下的画面，以至于他感觉像是一张循环播放的唱片。如果紫杉会说话，不知道它会为自己说些什么。

“这不是很明显吗? ”汤姆说。

“你疯了的事实? ”

汤姆笑了。“也许吧。”他包住哈利的手。“嫁给我吧。”

血冲上了哈利的脸。整整一秒钟，他确信自己听错了，但汤姆一直看着他，平静地等待着一个答复。

“嫁—嫁给你? ”

“是的。”

“ _嫁给_ 你? ”

“我就是这么说的。”

“但是——”哈利觉得自己像一条离开水的鱼。 “你不想 _结婚_ 。”

“恰恰相反，”汤姆突然严肃起来，“我愿意。”

哈利目瞪口呆。他疯狂地想寻找一些话，一些可以使这次谈话恢复常轨的话，但是他能想到的只有——

“为什么? ”

“什么为什么? ”

“为什么要结婚? 事情不都是自然而然的吗? ”

“是的，当然是了。”汤姆说。

“那为什么要提起这个呢? ”哈利松了一大口气，笑了起来。“为什么要把事情复杂化呢? ”

“它把什么复杂化了? ”

“我——”哈利又挣扎起来，热得难以忍受。婚姻是如何使事情复杂化的？他们已经住在一起了。 “它......它就是会。”

自从开始这场痛苦而尴尬的谈话以来，汤姆的声音第一次沾上了打趣意味。

“这不是一个有力的论据，哈利。你想嫁给我吗? ”

汤姆的手裹着他的手，很柔软。像他的声音一样柔和。像覆盖着床单仿佛在花节里的玫瑰花瓣一样柔软。

哈利的心怦怦直跳，口干舌燥。当被求婚时感到害怕是正常的吗？哈利一直以为这个问题会让他兴高采烈，而不是让他觉得感到反胃。他盯着看着他们握着的手。

“我能想想吗? ”他问。

汤姆没有立即回答，哈利抬起头来。没有眼镜，他很难看清楚汤姆表情的细节，但他轻轻地捏了捏哈利的手。

“不用急，慢慢来。”

十二月初，哈利问韦斯莱夫人是否可以带汤姆去参加他们的圣诞聚会。

“人越多越开心，”韦斯莱夫人这么说。“他会带人来吗? ”

哈利盯着她，然后脱口而出，“他是我的约会对象。 我们在交往。”

“你们在—— ”韦斯莱夫人洗干净的袜子从手上掉了下来，哈利鼓起勇气准备迎接一场爆发，相反，他却发现自己陷入了一个紧的要勒断肋骨的拥抱。

“哦， _哈利！_ 我都不知道。什么时候发生的？他是个可爱的男人。你在圣芒戈的时候我见过他。天哪， _哈利_ 。”

他迅速编造了一个半真半假的自己爱上了傲罗托马斯·索恩的故事，韦斯莱夫人不停地问他: 汤姆喜欢吃土豆还是山芋？他对豆芽过敏吗？

“他会说他对豌豆过敏，”哈利回答，有点不知所措，“但他肯定在撒谎。”

眼睛颜色？韦斯莱夫人接着问道，哈利回答了这个问题，想着这个问题有什么必要。但是拆礼物时，没有期待任何东西的汤姆拿到了一个，问题变得清晰起来。汤姆接受了礼物，看上去很困惑。他撕开包装纸拿出自己的韦斯莱毛衣的时候，哈利吸进了一大口蛋酒。赫敏在她的一阵阵笑声冲破他们的屏障之前尽可能快地跑开了。罗恩张大了嘴巴，瞪大了眼睛。汤姆谢过韦斯莱夫人后把毛衣收了起来。但是第二天早上，当哈利在调料架上寻找丁香时，他发现汤姆在他小屋的后门外正融化台阶上的积雪，穿着他新收到的的炭灰色毛衣，前面绣着一个银色的T。

就是在那样的时刻里，哈利感到世界似乎在他脚下倾斜了。微小的、几乎无关紧要的时刻，比如和韦斯莱一家共进圣诞晚餐时发现汤姆和查理聊天，讨论最近提出的在威尔士扩建一个龙保护区的计划。哈利会感到被吸出了自己的躯体，为眼前所见而吃惊。为他和曾经是伏地魔的那个人现在成为的样子而站立不稳。

也许，有一天，这种灵魂出窍类似的发作会停止。也许有那么一天，当他回想过去的时候，重温他们走过的充满了流血、恐惧与痛苦的路后以及之后那么多的快乐时，他不必伸手去抓住最近的物品来保持平衡。惊慌发作会发生在午夜，他们躺在床上时，被汤姆缓慢的呼吸声所触发。哈利的大脑变得一片空白，他的心会狂乱无比，他会被一种突然的、压倒一切的退缩欲望击中。

希望尽快摆脱这些不愉快的发作，哈利建议汤姆搬去和他一起住。毕竟他们大部分时间都在一起，不管是在汤姆Cornithia的公寓还是哈利的小屋。这很合理。不断的打包和拆包很烦人。

哈利本以为他们会很谨慎，但是正如菲格太太说的，汤姆搬进来的时候引起了轩然大波【the cat was amongst the pixies，原谚语是pigeons】。 哈利是一个名声响亮的名人，在他做傲罗的头几个月，汤姆几乎也一样著名了。《预言家日报》大肆地在头版上刊登他们两人的照片。人们得到风声只是时间问题。但是让哈利惊讶的是，似乎没有人对他与大他十二岁的人约会而且是个男人这一事实感到特别困扰。哈利期待着会有 _一些_ 强烈反对，但即使是那些八卦专栏也没有什么负面评论，实际上他们滔滔不绝地说哈利找到了一个如此英俊迷人、才华横溢、聪敏机智的人是多么美妙——

哈利放下了二月号的《女巫周刊》，不知道自己是被逗乐了还是被吓坏了。战争之后，媒体又回到了哈利的阵营，为最不起眼的事情称赞他，但哈利一直在等着抹黑的文章出现。 一时的软弱，他几乎要把收音机调到丽塔·斯基特的广播节目，但后来明智改变了主意。

这是他的一个坏习惯，在没有麻烦的时候等着麻烦，但公平地说，麻烦总是找上他，在凌晨两点敲他的门。他终于完成了一件他从未想过能做到的事情。生活突然变得 _正常_ 起来，充满了正常人做的事情，然而一种不安的感觉仍然逗留不散，就像一根扎在袜子里的刺，不管袜子被检查了多少次，这张惹事的固执精都躲开了视线，但是在下一步就会狠狠刺伤人。

而现在，在他十九岁生日的时候，下一步让他摇摇晃晃，几乎吓呆了。 _结婚_ ？哈利真的能想象出自己 _和汤姆结婚_ 的情景吗？他想象着结婚典礼。汤姆穿着银与黑的长袍，翻领上别着一朵镶着宝石的花; 他和汤姆切着一块蛋糕，蛋糕顶上放着他们面带笑容的微缩模型;汤姆举起一个杯子来祝酒。哈利越是想象，越觉得疯狂。

每次哈利感到脚踏实地一点，在他们的关系中感到轻松一点，汤姆就抓住他的手，把他转得像陀螺一样。韦斯莱的毛衣; 在环球剧院的夜晚，被麻瓜包围着观看莎士比亚的演出，汤姆完全沉迷其中，眼睛几乎和他施魔法时一样明亮;泰迪拽着汤姆的裤腿，汤姆翻了下眼睛，把他举起来，这样他就能看到窗外喂食器上的鸟儿了。

_你不应该这么做，_ 哈利想着，心脏酸胀。 _你不应该想要这么做。你不应该喜欢任何这些事的。_

哈利心里有一部分期待着汤姆突然翻脸。

“够了! ”他想象他说。“有我没他们，有他们没我！ _选吧!_ ”

但是汤姆没有。如果汤姆不喜欢他的朋友、泰迪或者魁地奇周六，他都没有说出来。正如《女巫周刊》如此雄辩的描述，他是 _几乎不可能的完美_ 。

当他们探索这座山中之城，试图决定去哪里吃午饭时，哈利偷偷地瞥了汤姆一眼。他是不是因为哈利没有答应而是要求时间仔细考虑而沮丧？他生气了吗？但汤姆指着餐馆，一如既往的愉快和友好。他们的手指互相碰撞，然后交织在一起。这做起来太容易了，以至于哈利感到头晕目眩，同样的灵魂出窍的魔咒像一只俯冲的飞鸟的影子一样扑在他身上。

“是不是又太过了? ”汤姆注意到了，平静地问道。

哈利想，和你在一起的每一刻都是“太过了”，但他咧嘴笑了笑，紧紧握住汤姆的手，说: “这是我度过的最好的生日。”这倒是真的。在结婚的漩涡中纠结，哈利几乎忘记了这一切是多么不可思议。

汤姆的嘴角扬起来，哈利感到了一种，类似当他盯着汤姆的眼睛太久时总会腾生的感觉——他被情绪的乱流席卷了。

“很好，”汤姆低声说，然后他的声音变得轻快起来。他们走到贴在一家餐厅门上的菜单前。“这个怎么样? ”

xXx

哈利走近门口一览提供的餐目，汤姆闻到了一阵酒店香皂的味道。他们在浴缸里泡了很久，悠闲地喝着香槟，胡作非为，然后他们登上了马车，飞进了城市。汤姆知道沉溺于幻想的危险。因此，他没有指望当他那天早上向他求婚的时候，哈利会兴高采烈地大叫一声“好的！”然后扑到他身上。他太了解哈利了，清楚这样的事情不会发生，即使这是他想要的结果。哈利大胆主动，有冒险精神，但也谨慎无比。此外汤姆也注意到他很容易被压垮，尤其是遇上关于他的事时。这种行为并不是第一次了。在卡西里姆里情况也是如此。哈利突然间惊慌起来，就好像他从一个咒语中醒来，猛然意识到他们一直睡在一起而现在他们必须 _停下，停下，停下_ 。对于哈利，惶恐不安就如一只振翅之蝶，永远不能确定它会落在哪一朵花上，但它迟早会着陆的。

最近它进食相当频繁。

和韦斯莱一家过完圣诞节后，哈利就不再睡觉了。

一位《预言家日报》的摄影师拍到他们在Flourish and Blotts一个隐蔽过道里接吻，把照片印出来公之于众后，他们的手相触碰时哈利退缩了。这种事只发生过一次，哈利急急忙忙掩饰住。他们的手那么紧地交缠在一起，汤姆的手指都被捏麻了。

汤姆主动提出照看泰迪一个小时，好让哈利快速回到魔法部给格兰杰的一个案子作证——一个他已经完全抛之脑后被格兰杰一个惊人的吼叫信提醒的案子——他目瞪口呆地看着汤姆。

“我不介意，”汤姆告诉他。

“你——你不介意? ”

“不。”

哈利坚持要种豌豆，汤姆不介意。那座狮子钟，走进房子里的源源不断的客人，或者是哈利从来不把药剂原料放回原位，鞋子到处乱放，半夜盲目地摸索走向厕所时的诱杀陷阱—— _我不介意_ 。

从前一度他会无比介怀。有时他喜欢想象过去的自己会对现在做出的选择作何反应。那些谈话总是会激烈地结束。并不是说汤姆不愿意哈利突然决定他唯一所需就是汤姆。他当然希望如此。他当然希望他们可以收拾好行李，切断一切联系，消失到地球上一个隐蔽的无人打扰的角落。没有人能把他们分开哪怕是一秒钟。

但这只是他极少情况下沉迷的幻想之一。他了解哈利。哈利不会抛弃别人。哈利不会喜欢无所事事、与人毫无交际地度过漫漫长日。哈利爱的人太多了。

这完全没关系，汤姆提醒自己，因为他也是他们中的一员。事实上，他是哈利生活中最亲密的人。甚至一度亲近地无与伦比。

当哈利告诉他真相——汤姆不小心把他变成了一个魂器——他吓坏了。恶心难忍，心烦意乱。但是现在……

现在他渴望的不仅仅是手指、舌头和性器。他想触摸灵魂。他渴望紧密的交织，让哈利每一个心跳，每一次吸气，每一个颤抖的呻吟，喘息和尖叫都 _属于他_ 。他的那片灵魂有没有品尝过这种感觉？是否曾经有那么一瞬间，它意识到能够触摸到每一个让哈利成为 _哈利_ 的细胞是多么幸运的事？这种欲望如此强烈地折磨着他，让汤姆回到他的旧书房里，试图找到一种没有痛苦的、用愉悦而非剧痛填满哈利的占有方式。

当哈利对菜单表示出兴趣时，汤姆停止了沉思。他们走进了餐馆。一个侍者领他们来到一个小小的户外庭院，藤蔓覆盖的石墙将其与街道隔开。今天白云低垂，柔和了山脉的轮廓。汤姆以为他瞧见了一只毒牙龙在山峰附近飞旋。

当哈利纠结点什么的时候，正用魔杖的一端给他们的杯子斟酒的侍者突然变得僵硬起来。 他的眼睛扫过哈利的脸。他们还没来得及做什么，菜单就被拿开了，那个男人坚持要为他们提供一顿由主厨亲自策划的全套餐，消费全免: 皮烤得酥脆的鸭腿，精致的酸橘汁腌鱼，亮色酱汁包裹的土豆，嫩得宛如黄油的灼牛肉片。柠檬鸡尾酒之后是一罐紫红色的饮料，里面加入了漂浮的肉桂卷。

哈利被整顿饭惊呆了，震惊地看着一盘又一盘菜肴浮上他们的餐桌。当侍者端来一大碗生长于茂盛山谷里的水果时，哈利站了起来，要求向主厨致以感谢。汤姆饶有兴趣地看着脸变成粉色的侍者笨手笨脚地领着哈利回到餐厅里。他从碗里挑出一颗樱桃样的浆果，剥去了纸质的外壳，看着云海在山间波浪一样翻滚。

汤姆低头看了看自己的左手，想象着手指上戴着一枚戒指，然后他的胃翻腾起来。就像卡西里姆之后的许多事情一样，婚姻是他的观念中一个发生了根本性转变的主题。以前......好吧，以前它甚至不是一个主题。它就像垃圾箱里的垃圾，不值得他注意。极少数几次他思考过这种行为，然后断定这是完全疯狂的。

但他再也不觉得这是疯狂的了。这很简单。这是合理的，正确得可笑。现在他这么做了，他开始实际行动了，而哈利将会给他一个答复。他心里毫不担心哈利会拒绝。他当然会答应了。就像在卡西里姆里，就像在去年夏天，哈利只是需要时间来适应这个想法。

哈利又回来了，提到了一些关于天空鲸的事情，问汤姆听没听说过。

“当然了，”汤姆说，“但它们通常不会在夏季这么晚的时候出现。”

“主厨说可能有几只掉队了，”哈利说。清新的山间空气和过量的酒精让他眼睛明亮，脸颊红润。“为什么不去看看呢？他说观看的最佳时间是黄昏。你怎么说? ”

汤姆同意了。他们回到酒店。汤姆从裤子口袋里掏出钥匙，在打开套房的门时，他想着他能多快把哈利的衣服剥下来。

二十秒，他心里打赌，然后推开了门。

“福克斯! ”哈利惊慌叫道。

栖息在咖啡桌上，靠近最中间一朵绿色兰花的，是一只凤凰。

汤姆僵住了，一只手抓紧了门把手。

“那不是”——他厌恶地撇着嘴唇——“邓布利多的吗? ”

“是啊。”哈利急忙跑向鸟儿。

“看起来状态不太好，”汤姆观察着，猛地关上门。他边说着，三根褪了色的羽毛从它胸前掉了下来。那只鸟真是一团糟，一只被拔了一半毛的火鸡。它站在那儿，翅膀耸起，身上残留的羽毛纠缠在一起。它的脸上横着一条宽宽的、参差不齐的疤痕，从一只眼睛一直延伸到下巴底部。“它经常在燃烧日找你吗? ”

“不，”哈利忧心忡忡地说。“自从邓布利多的葬礼之后，我就没见过他了。”不知道该怎么帮忙，哈利在凤凰旁边踌躇着。它那凶恶的眼睛落在他身上，发出一声沙哑的啭鸣。 又两根羽毛脱落了。“也许我们应该把这一块区域清理干净，”他紧张地建议道。“我觉得工作人员应该不希望他们的套房被火点燃。”

汤姆翻了翻眼睛，他们最常见的争论之一再次浮出水面了。

“我们确实有魔杖，”他在哈利忙着把装饰花朵和旅游小册子从危险中移开时说道。说实话，有时候哈利更像是一个麻瓜而不是巫师。

兰花在它们细细的茎上欢快地颤抖着，在哈利把它们放在一张靠墙桌子上时试图依偎着哈利的脸颊旁边。

“我不明白为什么我们非得浇水灭火，当我们可以简单移开——”

“你打算怎么处理这只鸟? ” 汤姆打断。“我要召唤那个小精灵吗? ”

哈利看着他，好像他疯了似的。 “我不会离开福克斯的。”

“为什么不呢? ” 汤姆咬紧牙关，忍耐从他绷紧的掌握中慢慢滑走。 “这是一只鸟。”

_邓布利多_ 的鸟。

哈利双臂交叉。“你一点也不尊重他。”

“那么请告诉我，为什么要尊重他呢? ”

哈利眉头皱成一个小结。“你的魔杖。”他的头朝凤凰点了点。

他们刚吃过的全部午餐和汤姆的其他内脏一起消失了。

“不。”

“Yep。”

汤姆惊恐地盯着那只半死不活的鸟。

”你从来没有想过是哪只凤凰......”

“不，”汤姆内心挣扎着说，脸色铁青。他魔杖中的羽毛来自邓布利多的—— _邓布利多_ 的——凤凰？

“抱歉，”哈利说，尽管他看起来快要爆笑出声了。“燃烧日会持续多久? ”

“每只凤凰各不相同，”汤姆说，仍然深深困扰着。“可能几个小时。可能几个星期。”他说着，然后忽然意识到: 当有一只垂死的凤凰在他们的起居室里消亡凋零时，哈利不会有兴致出门闲逛。他们的整个旅行可能会毁于一旦。汤姆迅速地尝试了新策略。

“我们无能为力，哈利。这是它们的自然过程。我们为什么不通知会处理这种情况的工作人员呢？我相信他们会尽可能让这只鸟保持舒适，我们可以——”

他可以从哈利抿得薄薄的嘴唇上看出这毫无作用。

“哈利，他可能需要几个星期才会燃烧! ” 汤姆怒气冲冲地说。“你真的要一直坐在这只鸟旁边等着吗? ”

不确定地，哈利犹豫了一下。

“也许我们可以看看能不能找一个愿意的小精灵来看看他。”他同意道。

“好极了。”汤姆松了一口气，伸手去拽门边的绸缎拉绳来召唤酒店里的小精灵，这时一道耀眼的红光让他的手停住了。汤姆愉快地——无比肯定这只鸟终究决定要爆发火焰了——转过身看。的确，凤凰是一团火球。哈利叫了一声，跳开了。凤凰展开翅膀，发出一声发颤且萦绕不散的叫声，让汤姆胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来，但是它并没有从火焰中再生，而是那火越来越大，直到汤姆面对热浪退缩。

”汤姆，我觉得有点不太对... ”

但是汤姆没有听到哈利的后句子。凤凰发出的灼热红光冲刷掉了一切，然后，突然之间，光消失了，取而代之的是一片令人不安的阴暗。汤姆站在那里，眨着眼睛适应着这种急剧的变化，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，仿佛有人在他脑袋边上狠狠敲了下钹。凤凰的能量一定是把灯熄灭了。

“哈利? ”汤姆喊道，他的视野中不断冒出太阳黑子。

“汤姆? ”

哈利的声音从右边传来，这很奇怪，因为他一直站在他左边。汤姆急忙向那个方向跑去，然后撞上了一张本不该在那儿的桌子。他挫败地一挥魔杖，灯重新点亮了。

在不到五分钟的时间里，汤姆第二次呆住了。他的眼睛扫视着房间。这不是套房的起居室，而是一间卧室，贴着浅绿色细条纹墙纸，还有一张高雅匀称的四柱床，不像酒店送给他们的那个怪物。窗外是一片修剪整齐的草坪，而不是一座山脉。雨下得很大。轻轻的脚步声响起，而哈利，用毛巾擦着双手，从一间闪着白瓷光芒的侧屋走了出来。

“我以为你已经走了。”

汤姆盯着我，“你的眼镜。”

哈利碰了碰镜框。“它们怎么了? ”

汤姆的嘴很干，“它们是方形的。”

“他们一直是方的，”哈利说。 “你现在才注意到吗? ”

他走进房间，而与此同时，汤姆迅速向后退了几步。

“汤姆? 怎么了? ”

他看起来就像哈利，同样凌乱的不规矩的黑发，瘦削的窄脸，一双充满活力的绿眼睛，但他的打扮不像哈利。哈利讨厌正式的服装，但站在他面前的这个人穿着修身的裤子和双排扣背心，拥有那种适应了一辈子的随性优雅。他那件银灰色纽扣衬衫的袖子卷到肘部以下，当哈利靠近时，汤姆的眼睛瞄准了一个纹身: 一个头盖骨和作为舌头的蛇。

“你没事吧? ”哈利皱着眉问。

“我... ... ”他看起来像哈利，但这不是哈利。“你——”汤姆的脑子一片空白。他忍不住盯着黑魔标记。

哈利脸上露出狡黠的微笑。“是不是昨晚做多了了? ”

但是汤姆没有在听。哈利的胳膊上有黑魔标记。 _哈利_ 的胳膊上有 _黑魔标记_ 。

哈利走到他跟前，双手滑上他的胸膛，嘴贴得那么近，让他的呼吸在汤姆的唇上缓缓滑过。“我很想在我们停下的地方继续，但是你和我都要迟到了。”

哈利笑着退开了，汤姆觉得自己像是从高处落了下来。趔趄不稳，困惑不解，恐慌几乎令他窒息。他看着哈利套上一件长袍，当哈利伸手拿壁炉上的一个锡罐时，汤姆意识到他幻象中的唯一一条线索正要离开。

“我要去哪儿? ”他脱口而出。看到哈利吃惊的表情，他补充道: “我有点晕头转向了。”

哈利看起来更加惊讶了，然后他笑起来。温暖而流动，完全就是汤姆所一直渴望的。 也许他是在爆炸中被击昏了。也许这只是一场梦。

“威尔特郡，”哈利说。

“马尔福庄园? ”

“不，”哈利说，现在他难以置信地大笑着。“是工厂。梅林，你 _真的_ 累到了。”他洒了一小撮飞路粉，侧过头向汤姆咧嘴一笑，然后在绿色火焰中嗖的一声消失了。


	3. 一片羽毛

_当哈利遇到黑魔王时，他明白了站在神面前是什么样的感觉。_

他那时八岁，刚被一只蓟草黄蜂叮了一下。他和纳威正在镀金迷宫里玩捉迷藏，这只黄蜂毫无征兆地刺中了他的大拇指。

“波特，”斯内普喊道，他的声音被魔法放大，在树篱中回荡。

哈利被那蛰刺吓了一跳，也被突如其来的召唤吓了一跳。跟斯内普，或者按照他被迫在公开场合的称呼，斯内普 _师傅_ 的课程要到三点钟才开始，哈利很确定他没有听到南塔的钟声。纳威的脑袋突然从一个枝繁叶茂的角落冒出来，眼睛睁得大大的。

“ _波特_ _!_ ”

哈利抢着穿过迷宫，纳威紧随其后。和黑魔王的宫殿里大多数居民一样，斯内普并不喜欢等待。

“什么事，斯内普师傅? ”哈利问道，到达了迷宫的入口处。

天气很暖和，所以斯内普的长袍敞开了，露出了他一直偏爱的的黑色长裤和修身乌木色背心。他以惯有的轻蔑怒容从他的大鹰钩鼻上瞪着哈利。

“我们的大人想要你去蛇屋见他。”

斯内普所期望的礼仪规矩还没有完全灌输到哈利身上。在他旁边，纳威嘴巴张得要多大有多大。

“ _就现在_ 。”

好像斯内普挥舞起了鞭子，哈利狂奔起来，沿着鹅卵石铺就的小路冲向宫殿，速度快得石头都飞了起来。他一进入北翼，他心里的一部分记下了温度的迅速下跌。它被施了咒语保持着完美的七十一度。不许在宫殿里跑步是一条规矩。不许让任何人——尤其是黑魔王——等待也是一条规则。哈利觉得在这个特殊的场合，打破第一条规则是可以原谅的。

飞快摆动着手臂，他的身影模糊不清，靴子在打过蜡的大理石地板上打滑。他猛地左拐弯进入了镜厅，他的倒影与他一同飞驰。终于，他跌跌撞撞地在蛇屋前停了下来。它因黑魔王所拥有的外来稀有的蛇类珍藏而得名。虽然北翼属于他和纳威，但是蛇屋是禁止进入的。两个星期前哈利的好奇心占了上风，他悄悄地溜了进去。从那以后噩梦一直折磨着他。现在，当他站在雕刻着蛇的两扇门前，他试图唤回十天前那种不计后果的勇气。他急忙压了压头发——虽然没有什么用——然后把眼镜摆正。眼睛是新的。他还在适应方形的镜框。

吸气，呼气。

哈利推开门，走进了丛林里。一切都郁郁葱葱，绿意盎然，光线柔和。长满常春藤和葡萄藤的大树遮挡住天花板。一条蜿蜒的长满苔藓的小路穿过了落叶与花朵，哈利犹豫了一下，不知道该不该大声宣布他的到来。

他突然产生了一个念头，哈利感到脸上的血都流干了。他是不是惹怒了黑魔王？这是一种惩罚？难道要把他喂给可怖的如尼纹蛇，或者——哈利额头上冒出汗来——一只蛇怪？ 几个世纪以来没有人见过蛇怪，但如果有人能拥有一只，那一定是黑魔王。哈利吓呆了，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，伸手去够门，但一个比嘶声还要轻的声音让他凝固在了原位。

“想逃跑，哈利? ”

哈利口干舌燥地转过身。前一秒路还空着的地方，现在站着黑魔王。 _伏地魔_ 。另一条规则。最重要的规则。永远别提黑魔王的名字。虽然他和纳威住在黑魔王的宫殿里，但他们俩都连这个巫师的一根手指都没瞥见过。他们在《预言家日报》的照片上见过他，在上课的路上经过他高耸的雕像，但他们从未见过他本人。哈利认为这一点都不奇怪。这么大的宫殿，有两百英亩的私人森林和花园——如果有人不想被看见，他们可以轻松做到。

“你第一次坚持了更久。”黑魔王说

哈利的血液在他的血管里凝结成冰。他知道了。他违反了一条规则，而且黑魔王 _知道了_ 。

“大人，请原谅我！我没有想到——我——”哈利停了下来，意识到他不能只是鞠躬。 他急忙单膝跪下，低下了头。如果这是一个测试，他在开始之前就已经失败了。所有那些课程，那些没完没了的规则，像嗡嗡作响的狐媚子一样在哈利的脑海里飞进飞出。

黑魔王的长袍在地上滑动。哈利开始颤抖起来，头都没抬一下，即使他知道伏地魔就站在他面前。他感到那双明亮的红眼睛盯着他，灼烧的视线刺穿了他的后脑勺。他之前以为那只是谣言，是夸张，但是哈利现在认为那些人们用来形容伏地魔眼睛的词语还不够有力。液体的火焰。熔化的红宝石。新溅的血。这些形容才更适合黑魔王的眼睛。

“你喜欢我的宫殿吗? ”伏地魔问。

哈利困惑地眨了眨眼睛，保持眼睛盯着黑魔王的长袍，那落叶小径上的一汪黑色。

“我很喜欢，大人。”

“难道你不会更想和家人在一起吗? ”

他越来越困惑了。他当然更想和父母在一起。每隔六个月一次的探访太令人痛苦了。信件无论长短，总觉得不够。每次拜访，每次通信，哈利都觉得他们渐行渐远，就像他们住在不同的木筏上，每一个波浪都增加了他们之间的距离。他觉得总有一天他扫视地平线的时候将失去他们的身影。

哈利挣扎着，不知道该说什么。沉默之中，他的恐惧越来越强烈，直到几近将他勒死。 他闭上眼睛，等着诅咒降临，但随着伏地魔的后退，黑色的长袍如水一般流动起来。

“和我一起走走。”

哈利震惊地抬头看向黑魔王的脸。在较暗的光线下，他的皮肤像瓷器一样发亮。哈利想象了一下当他站在阳光下时注视他会有多痛苦。看着哈利迟迟未动，伏地魔挑起一道无毛的眉，然后哈利迅速跳了起来。伏地魔带着他，两人并肩走下小路，深入森林。哈利听见黑魔王收藏品发出的柔和嘶嘶声，也瞥见了盘绕的彩色身躯闪着光从矮树丛中滑过。

“你的课程怎么样? ”伏地魔接着问道，“你喜欢和西弗勒斯一起上课吗? ”

“斯内普师傅? ”哈利结结巴巴地说，感觉又一个刁钻的问题抛向了自己。“他是个优秀的巫师。我很幸运能成为他的学生。”

伏地魔停下了，哈利也随之停住。一想起功课，他就垂头丧气，但一根细长的手指抵住了他的下巴，抬起了他的脸。

“我问的不是这个，”伏地魔说，继续着他那嘶嘶的柔声细语，然后哈利看到那条绿油油的蛇在黑魔王的肩膀上滑动盘绕，朝哈利弹着分叉的舌头。

“不，”哈利说，然后想急于解释: “他不是很喜欢我。”

“他憎恶你，”伏地魔阐明，“讨厌你讨厌到我都奇怪他没剁掉你的手指。”

哈利畏缩了一下，然后伏地魔低下身子，让他们的面孔在同一水平线上。他的手指一直没离开哈利的下巴，尽管几乎没有触碰到他的皮肤，哈利还是觉得黑魔王紧紧地抓住了他，力道比一只蟒蛇的挤压还大。

“但是他训练你，”伏地魔说。“他教导你，看顾你，将帮助你成为一个伟大的巫师作为他神圣的职责。他为什么要这么做，哈利? ”

“我不知道，大人，”哈利说，他的心怦怦直跳，声音大得他确信黑魔王能听到每一次狂乱的搏动。

“因为是我让他这么做的，”伏地魔回答道，眼睛闪着光。“我的仆人严格按照我的话做事，不论他们是否愿意。不论他们有多反感那些命令。不论他们 _感受如何_ 。比如说你的父母把你交给我，不是因为他们愿意，而是因为我下了命令。你住在我的宫殿里——最崇高的荣誉之一——是因为我在你身上看到了伟大之处。而总有一天，这样的伟大会为我服务。但是如果你辜负了我，”伏地魔继续说道，他的手指弯曲，指尖扎进了哈利的皮肤，“伏地魔惩罚的不会是你，而是你的母亲，你的父亲。你打算让我失望吗，哈利? ”

哈利吓坏了，摇着头。不许直视黑魔王的眼睛是一条规矩，但哈利怎么也没法打断他们之间的视线。

“很好，”伏地魔低声说，微笑起来。“现在赶快回到西弗勒斯那儿，让他料理那个蛰伤。”


End file.
